Time Agent
Story Time Agent is a fan-film series created and produced by Jaime Carroll and Billy Treacy, who also stars as the main protaganist. Series One was released in 2008, then there were three Specials released in 2009, followed by Series Two in 2010. Jaime Carroll also confirmed accidently that there will be a Series Three. In Series One (2008), Billy Treacy plays Agent Liam, the leader of this Time Agency branch and a former Time Agent from Earth's far future. Harry Williams plays Ben, second-in-command and weapons officer. Seb Treacy plays Dan the Cyborg. Matt Williams plays newcomer Danny. A running mystery to the series followed on from the fact that Agent Liam could only remember the previous year of his life and his instinct told him that the answer lies inside the Fob Watch. Throughout the series, the Team found themselves fighting many aliens; from the Chainsaws to the CyberKuio to the creepy - yet cuddlely - Flower Aliens. Agent Liam would regularly check on 'the Mortis Code' - a mysterious computerised element that was seen continuously running on his computer. In the Series One finale, it is revealed that the evil Agent Mortis, played by Jaime Carroll, was trapped in the Code and stormed the neighbourhood, hunting down each Team member and picking them off one by one. However, Dan the Cyborg had thwarted Mortis' plan and the team survived, leading up to an even greater battle where rookie Danny was killed and Liam left in the TARDIS. In the 2009 Specials, Dan the Cyborg and Ben were left to run their Time Agency branch until Agent Liam returned, hinting that he had travelled with the Doctor and had found his long lost memories. It is also stated that he returned for a "purpose" but it is so far unclear what it is. The Specials also saw the introduction of Bob the Flower Alien, played by Matt Williams, who is the first alien member of Liam's Time Agency branch and became a regular character, often aiding the team when needed. The 2009 Specials also saw the introduction of Hannah, played by Eleanor Hadfield, who would later be revealed as Dan's sister, although it would appear that Dan is unaware of any existing relatives. By the end of the specials, the Zakatrons had launched their attack on the Earth but the Clone Army of Dans attacked and defeated them, using "the key." Ben was killed off in the battle, further reducing the team to 3 members. In Series Two (2010) at the begining we see Agent Liam '''and '''Dan the Cyborg '''working, with Liam not wanting any dead team members replaced. We see the return of '''Hannah played by Eleanor Hadfield who is still angry at Liam for taking her brother away. Soon Dr. Robin Turner comes to help Liam with a flower alien investigation. It is revealed he was once working for the Time Agency in Cardiff and that his team was murdered soon revealed to be Agent Mortis. Bob the Flower Alien dies after saving Robin from a rabid flower alien, leaving another deceased member. Bob is soon replaced by Robin. After two adventures, Robin is in turn replaced with agent Mortis, who returned and helped the team defeat the Venators. Production The majority of Series One was improvised but loosely based on storylines written by Billy Treacy. Jaime Carroll wrote the finale 'Dark Revelations' due to the appearance of his evil Agent Mortis character. The 2009 Specials were again based on scripts and improvisation. Series Two is heavily written with each episode following an indepth script with various story arcs for all the main characters. Series One and The 2009 Specials will be released on DVD sometime in April 2010. A trailer will be uploaded on how to advise the purchase of the DVDs. The production on Season Two is nearing the end of completion and the full series is scheduled to enter post-production in March 2010. Series Two was released on the 24th January 2010 and each episode will be out in monthly installments. Jaime Carroll has also commissioned a full set of audio adventures which are currently in production with Wave 1 consisting of two adventures based on Series One and will mainly be focused on Ben and Danny with the full first series cast set to voice their characters. Wave 2 will consist of Series Two adventures. It is unknown when any of the audio adventuers will be released but it has been confirmed that they will be available to purchase along with the DVDs. Jaime Carroll also confirmed that "other Time Agent merchandise" will be released although we remain to see what they are... Cast of Time Agent The Time Agent Team Agent Liam (Billy Treacy) - TBA < Leader > Agent Mortis (Jaime Carroll) - TBA < Weapons > Doctor Robin Turner (Allan Rafferty) - TBA < Medic > Dan the Cyborg (DECEASED) (Sebastian Treacy) - 2.6 < Support > Bob the Flower Alien'' (DECEASED)'' (Matthew Williams) - 2.1 < UKNOWN > Ben ''(DECEASED)'' (Harry Williams) - X.3 (FLASHBACKS IN: 2.3 < Weapons > Danny ''(DECEASED)'' (Matthew Williams) - 1.6 (FLASHBACKS IN: X.2, 2.3) < UNKNOWN > Friends Hannah (Eleanor Hadfield) 2.1, 2.2, 2.3, 2.6 Jerry Smith READER OF TAF News (Jon Gransden) 2.4, 2.5, 2.6 - TBA Robbie (DECEASED) '''(Ethan Williams) 1.4 '''Agent Obadiah (Matt Perks) 3 Enemies Agent Mortis '''(Jaime Carroll) (1.5, 1.6) '''Katrina Mills (DECEASED) (Laura Daykin) (2.5, 2.6) Gorden Davids ''(DECEASED) ''(Chris Treacy) (2.6) The Executive (Chris Thomson) (X.1, Series 3 - TBA) Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith (Alex Matthews) (2.5 - TBA) Aliens Flower Aliens (Every episode of Time Agent so far) (Rabid Flower Aliens featured in 2.1) ChainSaws '(1.1) '''Robot Flies '(1.2 and 1.6) 'Spoof-Lord '(1.2 and 1.6) 'Cyber-Kuio '(1.4) 'Zakatrons '(X.1, X.3, 2.6) 'Venator Family '(X.2, 2.3) '''Zakatron Oracle (X.3, 2.6) Time Spider (2.2) The Fairy (2.4) '''The Circle' ''(2.5) Confirmed Guest Cast for Series Three The Contact (Andrew Espley) TBA Street Gang Member 1 (Simon Tasker) TBA Street Gang Member 2 (Dale Farrow) TBA Street Gang Member 3 (Andy Mansell) TBA Street Gang Member 4 (Andy Rayner) TBA Episodes Audios Other Stories Special Episodes Games NON-CANON Adventures Spin-Offs 'Dan the Cyborg' The Main Series Specials Unused Spin-off Ideas Bob the Alien: CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF TIME. Time Agent Overdrive: CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF TIME, and the story would not work. Revenge of the Chainsaws: CANCELLED DUE TO LACK OF TIME. Merchandise Series 1 DVD 2009 Specials DVD Series 2 DVD Time Agent Magazine Links The Official Time Agent Website: http://timeagent.tk See Also The Time Agency (in Fan Films) Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film Category:Well Billt Productions Category:The Time Agency Category:2000s Film Category:2000s Audio Category:Film Productions